Social Media Interviews
Tyranny of Style - Meredith Markworth-Pollack II Meredith Markworth-Pollack easily integrates her artistic eye for style and design into her work on Television's top shows. Currently she sets the trends as the Costume Designer for REIGN, the CW Network's new period drama about the story of Mary Queen of Scots. She effortlessly blends historical costumes with contemporary elements creating a completely original look. This has earned her a spot as one of the "10 Hot Costume Designers In New Hollywood" according to Entertainment Weekly. With experience assisting on The CW’s GOSSIP GIRL and head designer on HART OF DIXIE, Meredith has established herself as a go to for the ever-popular trend of influencing contemporary fashion through Television. With both a film degree and fashion background her aesthetic jumps off the screen with a strong visual impact, not only from the elaborate details of the costumes, but from the copasetic look of the characters, their relations to each other, and their environments. Her impeccable designs have caught the eye of Hollywood's elite such as Josh Schwartz and Stephanie Savage (GOSSIP GIRL, THE O.C.), Brad Silberling (MOONLIGHT MILE, LEMONY SNICKET) and Laurie McCarthy (REIGN, FELICITY). Meredith currently resides in Los Angeles but is most often found shopping in New York, and shooting in Toronto and Ireland for REIGN. TVLine.com - Vince Nappo At this point, Bash and Kenna’s relationship on Reign is hanging by a thread — and newcomer General Renaude appears to be sharpening his scissors. “It’s pretty obvious from their first episode together that there’s a spark of something that could happen,” Renaude’s portrayer, Vincent Nappo , tells TVLine. “They’re both very honest with themselves and other people when they’re making tough decisions. They do things because it’s exactly what they need at that moment. They’re also both being held in place, so they had this immediate connection in the woods. I think we’re going to see that progress.” And things are only going to get messier as, per The CW, Kenna “crosses a line” with Renaude on Thursday’s episode (9/8c). Of course, Renaude’s intrusion into the world of Kash — or is it Benna? — doesn’t come without some considerable guilt, at least on Nappo’s part. “I started to cram when I first got the part,” he says. “All of the relationships are so important, and there are so many different combinations, but then I have to try to forget that I know it when we’re filming; Renaude has no idea who Bash is.” And Nappo knows viewers aren’t going to love him for coming between a fan-favorite couple. In fact, being seen as a troublemaker is something he came to terms with fairly early on. “I guess that’s going to happen when you kill a man with your bare hands in your first scene,” he says. “I’ve done quite a bit of stage combat over the years in theater, but never on camera, so that was awesome.” TVLine.com - Jonathan Keltz II TVLine.com - Ben Aldridge Tyranny of Style - Meredith Markworth Pollack E-Onlin - Laurie McCarthy Entertainment Weekly - Laurie McCarthy TV.com - Jonathan Keltz TV.com - Megan Follows TVLine.com - Megan Follows TVLine.com - Craig Parker TVLine.com - Adelaide Kane & Laurie McCarthy TVLine.com - Toby Regbo JustJaredJr.com - Torrance Coombs TheWrap's “Drinking With the Stars - Adelaide Kane |CW's “Reign” has Mary ruling France without husband Francis and her portrayer Adelaide Kane is pretty upset about it. During interview for a new episode of ''TheWrap‘s Drinking With the Stars'', Adelaide Kane revealed that Mary will always try to do the right thing, but the fact that Francis (Toby Regbo) now has an illegitimate child with her lady-in-waiting Lola (Anna Popplewell) will be a source of tension for the newly-crowned rulers of France. “It's pretty much her only job, to get pregnant and have babies,” Kane said of Mary's royal duties. “Having the baby around is almost rubbing her nose in the fact that she hasn't had a child yet, and that's going to be very painful for her.” Meanwhile, Mary hasn't forgotten about what led to this whole mess in the first place — Francis and Lola sleeping together. “She's trying to make the best of it with Lola, Lola's still her friend,” said Kane. “It's been brought up with Francis once or twice, but I think there's still a conversation that needs to happen. Maybe a few glasses should be thrown and a casual slap across the face is required. She hasn't blown up about it yet and I really want her to!” Mary's unrelenting nobleness in the face of all adversity has Kane wanting the queen of France and Scotland to blow off some steam. “I want to break something,” Kane joked. “Everyone else gets to break things and I never get to break anything … I want to have an episode where she's channeling Queen Catherine (Megan Follows) and is all sassy.” Kane also discussed what she calls the show's “stealth feminism,” by referring to the checklist which highlights gender bias in media. “We pass the Bechdel test almost every week!” she cheered. “Not many shows can do that, not many movies can do that, full stop. We get a lot of flack for being, essentially, a costume melodrama — we're a little soapy and campy, which is okay, I love it — but I have to say we're like a stealth feminist show. We also have really healthy, normalized versions of female sexuality.” The show is also known for scenes of Mary taking charge and Francis taking a back seat, which Kane revealed she's discovered fans are really into. “There are a couple of great gifsets on Tumblr of those scenes,” she laughed. “Where Francis is like ‘So turned on right now.’ Every time Mary exercises her power, Francis is so into it! He's like, ‘Yeah, that's my woman!'” Reign airs every Wednesday at 9 p.m. ET on M3, and Thursday at 9 p.m. ET on The CW. }} Real Style - Jonathan Keltz TVLine.com - Meredith Markworth-Pollack Related Pages Pages relating to Interviews are the following: • Video Interviews • Magazine Issues • Social Media Interviews • M'Lady Magazine • Paparazzi Photos • Behind the Scenes • Cast Photos Category:Reign Category:Season 1 Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Season 2 Category:Interviews Category:Cast